1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for connecting the end sections of an annular laminated article, and articles made therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to manufacture annular laminated articles, such as stator cores for electric motors, in a manner in which annular laminas are stamped by a progressive die apparatus from a strip of steel stock material and then stacked and interlocked to form the article.
The main disadvantage of this arrangement is that, because each annular lamina is formed as a single piece, the width of the steel strip must be at least as large as the outer diameter of the lamina. Thus, a relatively large amount of the material is wasted, both within the interior of the annular laminas and in the spaces between the annular laminas. In the past, material waste was minimized by manufacturing a rotor core from the central portion of the stator laminas and/or by stamping the stator laminas in rows that are staggered with respect to one another. However, this advantage is not available for motors which lack traditional rotors and/or for motors having large diameter stators.
One known method of minimizing material waste is to initially form a laminated article in linear form, such as a stator core assembly in which adjacent core sections or pole pieces are connected by hinge structures. Then, the linear laminated article is formed into an annular shape by bending or pivoting the sections about the hinge structures followed by connecting end sections of the article together such as by welding, for example.
What is desired is an improved method for connecting the end sections of an annular laminated article.